crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Field Shovel-Born Beast
Field Shovel-Born Beast is a VVIP melee weapon variant of Field Shovel featured in CrossFire. Overview This weapon is a heavily modified Field Shovel that has many perks that never imagined before. The basic fundamentals are same as Shovel, however, the engraved and designed the outside to make it feel like a mechanical beast. In addition, it has a Born Beast 3000 technology that allows the player to change his melee weapon as he wants. Advantages * High damage dealing on secondary attack. * High primary attack slashing rate. * Capable to change his melee weapon as the player wants. * Can be bought in the Item Shop. Disadvantages * Low damage dealing on primary attack. * Has a slight delay when performing secondary attack. * Melee weapon that can be changed is limited. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF West * CF Brazil * CF Russia * CF Philippines * CF Indonesia * CF Japan * CF Español VVIP Features * Faster Movement Speed. * Quick Hand Fast switch to other weapons (does not stack). * Lucky Draw (aka Born Beast 3000) ** This effect allows player to switch to all variants of the Field Shovel (except QT, Blue Diamond, Born Beast Noble Gold and Eternal Dragon), and also switch to other weapons that aren't the Shovel series, but those melee will only be the basic variant (default texture). ** There is a rare chance that players will get the Rubber Chicken melee as well. ** There are differences between each CrossFire version regarding the melee system, so this weapon can't switch to all melee. So far, confirmed stock Melee that can't be obtained via this perk is: Katana, Iron Hammer, Brick, Chaos Hook and Jungle Knife. ** Players are not required to own any melee or have any melee on their bags because the melee switching uses melee available in the system and not in the player's inventory. ** While using other melee switched by Shovel-Born Beast, player can change back to this weapon by pressing "Reload" button. ** This feature can be enabled/disabled. * Goodbye Brother ** Enabling this feature to use a special RMB attack that swing the Shovel-BB upward, sending opponents it hit flying back for an exciting sense of victory. Turning this off will allow players to use normal Shovel animation. * 120% EXP bonus for the owner. * 30% EXP bonus for everyone in the same room. * 20% GP bonus for everyone in the same room. Lucky Draw These are the possible melee weapon that can be switched when the Lucky Draw (Born Beast 3000 in CrossFire China) effect is activated. Melee_BlackCarbonAxe.png|BC-Axe Dual_Karambit.png|Dual Karambit SHOVEL_BI.png|Field Shovel Shovel_Gold.png|Field Shovel-Ultimate Gold SHOVEL-R.Dragon.png|Field Shovel-Red Dragon SHOVEL-H(2011).png|Field Shovel-Halloween (2011) SHOVEL-Xmas.png|Field Shovel-Xmas Shovel-H_2013.png|Field Shovel-Halloween (2013) -KNIFE-_GLOVES.png|Gloves Melee_Keris.png|Keris Melee_Knife.png|Knife KNUCKLE.png|Knuckles KUKRI.png|Kukri Laser_Dagger.png|Laser Dagger MACHETE_1.png|Machete POLICEBATON.png|Police Baton POWER_BAT.png|Power Bat RubberChicken.png|Rubber Chicken Spanner_.png|Spanner Note: Each versions may be different. Variants Shovel_BornBeast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Alternate Skins Noble_Silver_Skin.png|Noble Silver Trivia * While all the new Field Shovel (After Xmas variant) adapts the new rounded blade model, the Shovel Born Beast goes back to the classic pointed blade model, albeit with slight modification to fit its VVIP value. Later, it is following by Field Shovel-Eternal Dragon. * On April Fools Day 2016, CF West released a pre-order of the Shovel-Born Beast where you could buy the item permanently for 250,000 GP. However, this was just an April Fools prank and the pre-order was removed the day after. People who spent their GP to buy items will have their GP back (equivalent to how much GP they spent) and get to keep the items they bought. * In CF Vietnam, this weapon can be used to obtain a default Knife, however the Wooden Hammer is not available. * After its release in CF Vietnam, the Shovel Born Beast's function is glitched and can't be turned off, it has been fixed later. On its first release, the LMB attack is slower but same with original variant, later it's adapt the Field Shovel-Ultimate Gold's stats, making it a bit inferior against said variant. * CF West mistakenly lists "Goodbye Brother"'s perk as "Quick Hand", which is copied from BC-Axe Beast. * Again in CF Russia, players will receive a 30 day M4A1-XS Ancient Dragon if they bought the Shovel-Werewolf at a discounted price and if they already own a VVIP weapon, they will receive a 30-day CheyTac M200-Graffiti. ** Also, this VVIP is named Werewolf, a mythological human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf-like creature. * In CF Philippines, players will receive a 7 day AWM-Blue Pottery and AK47-Blue Pottery when they purchase/gift the Shovel-Obsidian Beast at a discounted price during the promo period. There are also 2 VIP packages offered, one with The Fates for 2200 eCoins and the other with M4A1-S Obsidian Beast for 3000 eCoins. Once bought either of the two packages, they will receive free 15 capsules of the aforementioned 7 day weapons. Gallery Shovelwerewolf.png|Render FieldShovel-BB_2.png|Render (HD) SHOVEL BB NOBLE SILVER RD.png|Render (Noble Silver) FieldShovel-BB_1.png|Side view Shovel-BornBeast.png|HUD F.S B-B SL.png|HUD (Noble Silver) Switcher with Shovel Born Beast.jpg|Artwork Videos CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 Shovel-Born Beast ☆ File:CrossFire China 2.0 - Shovel-Born Beast ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 Shovel-Born Beast CrosFire Review - Pá Dragão Predador - 13 - YouTubeIsBroken CrossFire NA 2.0 SHOVEL-OBSIDIAN BEAST (BORN BEAST) (VIP) Review File:CF NA UK Shovel Obsidian Beast review by svanced Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:VVIP Category:Shovel